The Diary About Him
by Risha Ichigo
Summary: gak penting, hanya isi kepalaku yang capek sama semuanya. terimakasih, COUGHorangyangku*benci*COUGH. RnR, boleh? *cringcring*
1. Diary One

This story, I dedicated it for you, the person i love. It's a story about you and me, like my diary. If you don't like it, please delete this story and put me in your trash bin .

Dear Diary © yuki kawamuri

Aku, aku, aku menyukaimu. Sejak, pertama kali kau menyapaku di siang hari itu, aku mulai menyukaimu. Jujur, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak aku kecil. Kita jarang berbicara, sampai hari itu. Sampai hari kau membuatku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Aku selalu sendiri, menyendiri lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak suka keramaian, karena itu menggangu. Aku tidak seperti yang lainnya, asal ceplas ceplos. Aku pemalu, aku tidak berani. Aku takut, aku tidak suka. Aku bukan orang yang suka mengambil resiko, dan memilih jalan aman. Tapi, sejak hari itu, kau mengubah semuanya.

Sejak hari itu, kau membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan handphoneku dari tanganku, hanya untuk tertawa denganmu. Kita memang tidak pernah berbicara di sekolah, tapi kita selalu tertawa di handphone. Sampai aku mengetahui fakta bahwa kau menyukai teman sekelasku- dia memang cantik. Kulitnya putih, badannya ramping. Rambutnya panjang, suaranya indah. Ia bisa bermain biola, piano dan gitar. Ia juga pintar. Bila dibandingkan denganku, aku hanyalah sampah.

Sedih rasanya mengetahui kau menyukainya. Aku tanpa sadar, untuk pertama kalinya menangis karena laki-laki. Lalu, sebisa mungkin aku mendekatkan kalian. Hasilnya? Memuaskan. Kalian pacaran, dan aku senang. Malam itu aku menangis habis-habisan, sampai aku terlelap karena lelah menangis.

Walaupun aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi kau tetap saja mengajakku tertawa. Aku tidak bisa tertawa lepas seperti dulu, aku hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, itu sangat sulit. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kesempatan terbuka lagi untukku.

Kau bilang kau 'memutus'kan pacarmu. Ketika kau tanya, kau tidak berada di mood yang menyenangkan. Aku simpan pertanyaan itu, hingga akhirnya kau menjawab. Kau memutuskannya karena kau ketahuan kakakmu? Aku nyaris tertawa, kalau aku tidak menahan diri aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi itu kulakukan untuk menjaga perasaanmu.

Sejak saat itu, kita jarang tertawa. Kau hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting seperti "Iya." "Oke." "-_-". Aku sempat merasa sedih, kita tidak bisa tertawa seperti dulu. Tapi, mantan pacarmu itu, mengetahui aku menyukaimu. Ia mulai marah kepadaku, benci kepadaku. Ia terus menyindir-nyindirku. Aku memang sempat kesal, tapi, ada hal yang ingin kutahu. Dari mana ia tahu aku menyukaimu?

Oh, ternyata temanku. Teman yang aku percaya menjaga rahasiaku. Rahasia bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ia memberitahukannya kepada mantanmu dan pop! Semua teman mantanmu tahu. Ya! Terima kasih teman, kau membuatku kesal setengah mati. Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menyapamu lagi. Kau sudah terlanjur melukaiku, menyoret sikap baikmu. Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa mengakuinya padamu, aku memang menyukaimu.

Awalnya kau menganggap itu hal yang membingungkan. Hingga akhirnya aku memberi tahumu. Kau sempat terkejut- mungkin. Aku tidak tahu, sakit rasanya. Kembali malam itu aku menangis, membuat bantalku basah. Aku menangis karena banyak hal, masalah dengan keluargaku, masalah denganmu. Aku hanya bercerita kepada tiga teman terdekatku, atau sahabatku yang paling aku percaya. Aku memberitahu mereka aku menyukaimu, dan sejak saat itu aku selalu bercerita tentangmu kepada mereka.

Semakin kesini, kau semakin jarang berbicara kepadaku. Aku sedang emosi saat itu, jadi langsung saja aku menghapus contactmu. Kau memohon-mohon meminta maaf, dan akhirnya hatiku luluh. Kita sempat baikkan, dan kau juga memaafkanku. Tapi? Kau terus melakukannya! Kau melupakanku, kau menganggapku tiada. Oh iya. Makin ke sini aku makin menyadarinya. Siapa aku bagimu?

Aku terus memutar-mutar memoriku. Pertama kali kita bertemu, tertawa. Kedatangan mantan pacarmu, juga lelucon-lelucon yang kau lontarkan. Sekarang? Kau tidak pernah menyapaku, dan kau hanya menjawab seperlunya. Aku bisa memakluminya, mungkin kau sibuk. Lalu, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya. Aku melihat, kau bisa tertawa lepas dengan temanku, salah satu dari sahabat yang aku percaya. Kau memang mengenalnya lebih dulu dari pada aku. Kau tertawa, kau tersenyum. Aku dapat merasakannya, senangnya kau dengannya dari pada aku. Aku mengakuinya, aku cemburu. Aku iri kau bisa tertawa dengannya.

Lagi-lagi aku menyadarinya. Siapa aku? Aku itu apa bagimu? Aku mungkin cuma patung dan hiasan. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa sedih bila melihat namamu. Aku rasanya ingin membuangnya, membuang handphoneku ke tempat yang jauh sehingga aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit ini. Aku menyesal memiliki handphone ini, sehingga aku mengetahuimu.

Aku mulai berusaha melupakanmu. Aku menghapus contactmu, aku memutuskan semua jaringan. Aku menangis, aku melempar handphoneku ke tembok sampai baterainya lepas. Aku bercerita kepada tiga sahabatku itu. Aku merasa kau membohongiku. Aku mulai merasa, semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku hanya tipuan. Kau meminta maaf, dengan smiley menangis, kau membuatku tertawa, dan segala hal yang kau lakukan bersamaku. Aku juga menyuruhmu melupakanku. Aku merasa telah mengganggumu dengan mantanmu. Tapi apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak bisa melupakanku, kau tidak tahu mengapa. Itu membuatku semakin sedih, dan semakin kesal.

_Like what I say, your tears and sorry are fake._

Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku meminta maaf kepadamu atas segala ke egoisanku. Semua hal kotor yang aku katakan kepadamu. Sudah saatnya aku menyerah, dan aku mengatakan kepada mantanmu aku mengembalikan pacarmu. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentangmu, aku ingin bisa melupakanmu. Aku, minta maaf. Setulus-tulusnya. Maaf, untuk memarahimu. Maaf, karena aku membuatmu kesal kepadaku. Maaf, membuatmu meminta maaf kepadaku. Dan, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas segala hal yang kau lakukan padaku. Juga terima kasih, pernah menjadi orang yang aku sukai .

~End of Dear Diary 1

Maafkan kisah abalku ini, hanya sepintas yang muncul di otak =A="

Hanya pesan terakhir, RnR please! Arigatou!


	2. Diary Two

This is a story, I dedicated it for anyone who read this story thanks for reading, don't like? As usuall, put me on your trash bin please 

Dear Diary © yuki kawamuri  
Sen No Yoru Wo Koete © Aqua Timez

Aku sedang bercerita kepada sahabat-sahabatku. Aku menceritakan banyak sekali hal, dari hal favoritku sampai dirimu. Ya, dirimu. Aku tahu sedikit tentangmu. Aku tahu tanggal, bulan, dan tahun kamu dilahirkan. Aku tahu nomor handphonemu. Aku tahu kamu kelas berapa. Aku tahu kamu suka sushi sepertiku. Aku tahu- aku tahu.

Ketika sahabat-sahabatku bercerita, tentang cowok yang mereka sukai, aku hanya diam dan tersenyum. Di pikiranku, hal-hal tentangmulah yang terlintas. Aku memberi mereka masukkan, kritik dan saran. Tapi, ketika mereka bertanya siapa cowok yang aku suka, aku mendadak diam. Apa yang harus aku jawab?

Aku tidak mungkin membohongi mereka. Aku tahu, walaupun sakit, harus aku katakan. Aku menyukaimu, tapi itu dulu. Mereka sempat terkejut- terkejut, karena aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu. Mereka bertanya habis-habisan, aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Aku tetap tenang. Mereka bertanya segala macam, aku menjawab seadanya dengan tenang. Tapi mereka tahu, walaupun aku tersenyum dengan tenang, mereka tahu aku menangis di dalam. Hingga, mereka lelah bertanya, baru aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Jujur? Jujur akan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menangis, aku menyesal. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, pernah menyukaimu. Walaupun aku tahu, tidak akan mungkin kau menyukaiku.

_I want to face you, but I can't be honest  
Do you love me? Or not love me?  
As for things like that, it's already fine either way_

Heh, memalukan sekali ya, menangis di depan teman-temanku. Aku memang cengeng, dikit-dikit nangis. Haha, sudah biasa. Kuputar lagi kenangan-kenanganmu. Dimana kau membuatku tertawa, menangis, senyum, marah. Tapi kau sendiri menganggapku apa?

Aku merasa, kau seperti terpaksa menemaniku. Kau terpaksa chatting denganku. Dari kata-katamu, aku dapat merasakannya. Aku adalah perasa yang kuat. Aku juga sedikit sensitif. Aku bisa langsung mengetahui permasalahannya. Otakku bekerja dengan logika. Aku merasakannya, kau tidak nyaman bila chatting denganku.

_No matter how I wish  
There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?  
That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you  
Is the truth unchangeable by anyone  
_

Aku mulai berusaha melupakanmu. Dua sahabat baikku, mendukung dalam hal itu. Tepat di saat aku akan memutuskannya, sahabatku yang ketiga, mengaku satu hal kepadaku.

"Hei, kamu tau nggak? Aku, sebenernya masih naksir dia lho."

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang sahabatku ucapkan. Kalimat yang membuatku ternganga. Kalimat yang menusukku. Kalimat yang membuat otakku kosong selama beberapa saat. Sampai sekarang masih terbayang kata-katanya. Ia meminta maaf kepadaku, karena ia merasa ia telah menganggu hubunganku denganmu. Aku tersenyum lemah, sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Aku tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan orang tuaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendukung sahabatku itu mengatakannya padamu. Dan apa yang ia katakan? Ia mengatakan, bahwa kamu menanyakannya kalau ia suka dengan siapa. Aku terkejut, lalu diam sebentar. Aku menyuruh sahabatku untuk mengaku kepadamu bahwa ia menyukaimu.

Ia- sahabatku mengatakannya. Tapi, kemudian ia mengatakan beberapa hal- lagi-lagi membuatku terkejut. Ternyata ia berkata, bahwa kau pernah menyukainya dulu. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaanku. Aku sudah merasa kosong apabila denganmu, aku sudah tidak merasa marah lagi bila kau tidak menyapaku. Tapi tetap saja, rasa khawatir ini masih ada. Dan anehnya, setiap melihat namamu, aku langsung sedih dan marah lagi.

Aku mendukung sahabatku ini, walaupun entah kenapa hatiku yang paling dalam, menolaknya. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatku itu sepertinya marah kepadaku. Aku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku, juga hanya mengucapkan sedikit kata kepadamu. Sejak itu, kita bertiga tidak pernah ngobrol lagi.

Aku merasa seperti pengganggu diantara hubungan kalian. Aku tidak pantas berada di dekat kalian, kalian cocok dalam segala hal. Akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal. Aku harus mundur dengan terhormat. Aku meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua, melalui cerita bodoh ini. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, dari lubuk hatiku. Pelan-pelan aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyapamu. Mungkin kau mengira aku sombong, atau sebangsanya. Tapi rencanaku harus berjalan lancar. Ya, harus. Aku memulai dengan, bersikap acuh kepadamu. Kubuat kata-kata lembutku menjadi judes dan kasar. Dan syukurlah, kau marah denganku. Rencanaku berjalan mulus. Kau maupun aku tidak pernah saling menyapa lagi. Lagi-lagi berjalan sesuai yang aku harapkan. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, hatiku kosong. Siap untuk membuka lembaran baru.

Aku yakin, aku bisa melewati semua ini. Rencanaku tidak boleh gagal sama-sekali. Ke tahap berikutnya. Aku memberi tahu mantan pacarmu beberapa hal. Seperti, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Aku juga meminta maaf kepadanya, karena aku merasa aku telah merebutmu darinya. Aku menceritakan sedikit hal kecil kepadanya. Kuharap ia memaafkanku, dengan tulus.

Aku, bersyukur pernah menyukaimu. Aku jadi tahu betapa sulitnya cinta itu. Ternyata, cinta itu susah dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Cinta itu dirasakan, bukan dipahami seperti kamus tebal. Cinta itu abadi. Cinta itu obat dari segala hal. Walaupun cinta tidak selalu manis, tapi dengan cinta kita bisa mengubah semua hal. Seperti apel busuk, walaupun dibenci dan tidak disukai manusia, kenyataannya masih saja ada ulat yang mau tinggal bukan? Bagi manusia itu adalah sampah, bagi ulat adalah makanan. Aku banyak belajar dari cinta. Betapa manisnya, kenangan-kenangan cinta, juga betapa pahitnya kenyataan cinta. Karena itu, aku bersyukur pernah menyukaimu

_Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love_

Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

It's the most wonderful thing in this world  


~End of Dear Diary Two~  
Thanks for reading, not good? Please, put this story to alert story :)


	3. Diary Three

Hei! Thanks for RnR :'D  
Aku mau bales review dulu, cuma satu sih, tapi gapapa deh :'D

Okee, review dari **Kucing Albino**-san:  
~ aku udah betulin, tapi kok ngga kepost ya? Bay de wey, ARIGATOU udah review! 8'D aku seneng banget ada yang review walopun cuma satu! Gomawo!

Naa. Selesai cuap-cuapnya. Ayo mulai diary aneh binti gajelas- unek-unek otak yang tumpul~

* * *

Dear Diary © yuki kawamuri  
Stories: Memori © yuki kawamuri  
My Immortal © Evanescene  
Hear Me Now © Secondhand Serenade

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kenapa sih, kamu terus muncul dipikiranku? Aku udah berusaha, bener-bener berusaha. Aku mulai melupakanmu. Itu yang terbaik. Tapi kenapa kamu terus muncul? Please, let me free. Aku capek-aku gak kuat lagi. Aku selalu shock, kalo melihat atau mendengar namamu.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_  
Apalagi tadi. Aku gak sengaja melihatmu di kantin. Aku tadinya ingin menyapa kakakmu, tapi tidak jadi. Karena ada kamu. Lalu aku beranjak menuju tempat minuman. Aku membeli teh botol yang besar , aku tidak sengaja membelinya. Pikiranku kacau, yang aku pikirkan malah dirimu. Harusnya aku beli keemasan kecil, tapi aku malah membeli yang besar.

Ya tuhan, ada apa sih denganku ini? Kok aku salah tingkah ketika melihatmu. Dan apalagi ini? Kamu berada di sebelahku ketika aku membeli minuman, membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Mukaku- syukurlah tidak merona. Kenapa? Kenapa hati ini menjadi perih lagi?

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_  
Perih di hatiku muncul lagi. Karena begitu melihatmu, kenanganku bersamamu menerobos keluar dari dinding pertahanan di kepalaku. Kalau aku bisa berteriak tadi, aku akan berteriak. Tapi mulutku tertahan sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Ada lagi. Hal yang membuatku kaget setengah mati tadi. Kamu menginjak kakiku! Astaga, memang tidak begitu sakit, tapi kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, kembali tertawa bersama teman-temanmu. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ah? Mungkin kau tidak menyadariku. Aku menyerah. Kurasa aku malah makin menyukaimu.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
_  
Ternyata, aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Karena tadi- aku ulangi. Semua kenanganku tentangmu dan aku, kembali terulang. Aku ingin kita berteman lagi seperti semula. Aku ingin berada di sisimu, aku ingin menjadi temanmu.

Tapi aku takut.

_But you still have  
All of me_

Aku takut, dengan aku menjadi temanmu, hatiku akan berusaha menyukaimu lagi. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang, aku masih menyukaimu, akan mudah bagiku untuk benar-benar menyayangimu. Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menjaga jarak denganmu, dengan hatiku tetap terluka seperti ini? Atau? Kembali berteman denganmu, tapi terus-menerus menahan rasa suka ini?

Aku benar-benar dilema. Aku stress. Aku bingung. Aku takut. Kumohon, aku- oke. Aku mengaku. Aku merindukanmu ketika kamu memanggil namaku. Dengan aksen tawamu itu, hatiku rasanya tenang. Tidak melihatmu sehari saja, membuat aku cemas. Ternyata, aku benar-benar menyayangimu.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

Aku pernah bermimpi. Aku tiduran di sofa, dan dibawah sofa itu ada kasur lagi. Yang tidur di bawah itu adalah kamu dan beberapa teman kita lagi. Teman semasa SD dulu. Kelas 6. Kita bermain kartu sampai larut malam, juga tidur bersama. Tapi mimpi ini spesial, karena kamu berteriak memanggil namaku. Ketika aku bangun, aku menangis. Alangkah menyenangkannya bila mimpi itu sungguhan.

I miss the time we spend it together on chatting board. Bayang-bayangmu selalu muncul di benakku ketika melihat namamu, mendengar suaramu, juga melihatmu di sekolah. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Betapa susahnya aku menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku ingat, terakhir kalinya kamu berbicara denganku, ketika kamu mengirim pesan yang dikirim untuk semua contactmu, aku marah. Sebenarnya, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya berpura-pura. Aku hanya ingin kamu marah kepadaku, sebal kepadaku, lalu melupakanmu. Mungkin mudah bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_  
Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi. Ketakutan, kebingungan dalam pandanganku. Aku menghitung semua perih yang kurasa. Walau tubuh ini terpaku tidak bergerak. Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi, aku ingin kembali tertawa denganmu. Suara serak yang berteriak, menggemetar ruang di udara yang hampa. Semua kenanganmu, semua memoriku, berputar di kepalaku.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Ternyata selama ini, aku telah menipu diriku sendiri. Aku berkata pada diriku aku bisa melakukannya. Tipuan yang bagus. Tidak ada yang bisa menipu hatiku sendiri. Bodohnya aku, terlalu percaya akan kata-kataku sehingga melupakan hati kecilku yang bergerak keluar dari sarangnya.

Kutatap jendela kamarku, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Mataku sembab. Aku menangis lagi. Astaga, betapa cengengnya aku ini? Aku memeluk bantalku. Lalu melemparkannya ke jendela. Aku kacau, aku lelah. Aku berharap kamu mengetahuinya. Yah, harapan yang mustahil. Aku ingin seseorang memelukku yang kacau begini dan bertanya "Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

_I lost all faith  
Inside me  
Still I find myself without the will to  
Free me from you  
I'm a slave  
Unhappy  
Wanting oh so much for you to someday  
See me  
_  
Well, aku banyak menulis cerita tentangmu. Semua ada di bukuku. Salah satunya mungkin bisa aku kutip.

_"Tapi dalam memoriku, semua kenanganku dan kamu. Masih tersimpan, terjaga aman. Kadang aku tersenyum mengingatnya."_

Aku masih bingung, mana yang harus aku pilih. Tapi, ya sudah. Semua aku serahkan pada kelanjutannya nanti. Yang jelas, satu hal. Aku masih menyayangimu.

_I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid anymore_

_

* * *

_

~End of Diary Three

GYAAA AKU MINTA MAAAF UPDATENYA LAMA TTATT

Aku gaada waktu buat nulis. Kaa-sanku ngelarang aku make hape buat beberapa hari. Tapi aku bakal langsung update kalo bebas! Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca :'D

Arigatou! Keep RnR :))


End file.
